Golmaal : Fun Unlimited
Golmaal is a 2006 Bollywood comedy film directed by Rohit Shetty. The film stars Ajay Devgn, Arshad Warsi, Sharman Joshi, Tusshar Kapoor and Rimi Sen in lead roles. The storyline was reported to be similar to Malayalam film Kakkakuyil. The film released on 14 July 2006, and received generally positive reviews from the critics, and turned out to be a surprise hit at the box office. On 29 October 2008, the film spawned an sequel, Golmaal Returns which was even more successful than the original. Plot The story revolves around the lives of Gopal (Ajay Devgn), Lucky (Tusshar Kapoor), Madhav (Arshad Warsi) and Laxman (Sharman Joshi) (hence the name GoLMaL). Laxman is an intelligent student who is prevented from doing well in school by his mischievous band of friends Gopal, Madhav, and mute Lucky. The three friends use Laxman's hostel room to conduct their mischievous activities. Laxman is peer-pressured into running a series of scams to earn himself and his friends some money and is punished by being thrown out of college. The naughty foursome then finds refuge in the bungalow of a blind couple, consisting of Somnath (Paresh Rawal) and Mangala (Sushmita Mukherjee), who are waiting for their grandson Sameer. Gopal pretends to be their grandson Sameer returning from America, and enters the house, while the other three friends sneak in hidden. A cat-and-mouse game unfolds as Laxman’s body and Gopal’s voice makes for Sameer – the grandson from the U.S. Each time the blind Dadaji comes amidst them, hilarious situations arise. Enter Nirali (Rimi Sen), as the saucy girl-next-door, with a bath towel and the group now have time, place and ‘resources’ to fall in love. Their individual efforts at winning the lady’s heart fail. Apart from their amorous interests, there is a quest for hidden treasure in the old couple’s house. There is also a gangster named Babli who wants to steal from the old couple's bungalow. All his attempts are unintentionally and unknowingly thwarted by the foursome. Cast Ajay Devgn as Gopal Kumar Santoshi Arshad Warsi as Madhav Singh Ghai Sharman Joshi as Laxman Srivastav Tusshar Kapoor as Lucky Gill Paresh Rawal as Somnath Rimi Sen as Nirali Sushmita Mukherjee as Mangala Manoj Joshi as Harishchandra Ramchandra Mirchandani Mukesh Tiwari as Vasooli Sanjai Mishra as Babli Bhai the Don Vrajesh Hirjee as Pandurang Siddarth Jadhav as Sattu Supari Critical Reception Golmaal received positive reviews from critics. Sukanya Varma of Rediff said the film was "one wacky, goofy, paisa vasool ride" and that "the humour isn't exactly family audience material, and is more likely to be lapped up by college-going folk", rating the movie 3/5. Subhash K Jha of Sify wrote that "Golmaal's neatly structured ambit of asinine anarchy tickles the funny-bone, it finally says nothing about the quality of modern life that we haven't already heard in all those blasts from the past that have come in recent weeks trying to create a ripple across our sense of humour." Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama said that "Golmaal is a thoroughly enjoyable fare, the film has all it takes to hit the bull's eye" rating it 3.5/5. Box Office Golmaal had an average opening, and earned 27.43 crore (US$4.4 million) nett and grossed 69.86 crore (US$11 million). At the end of its run, the film was declared a semi hit. Soundtrack Song Singer(s) "Aage Peeche" Shekhar Ravjiani & Sneha Pant "Golmaal Title Track" KK & Anushka Manchanda "Mast Malang" Vishal Dadlani & Kunal Ganjawala "Rehja Re" Javed Ali & Sunidhi Chauhan "Golmaal O O" Anushka Manchanda & KK Sequel The film spawned an sequel titled Golmaal Returns, which released on 29 October 2008. The sequel received mostly negative reviews from critics, however had an bumper opening in India and grossed an total more than the original. It was declared an Hit. On 5 November 2010, the third sequel titled Golmaal 3 was released, which broke many records. The film was declared an Blockbuster, and is currently the highest-grossing installment in the Golmaal film series. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia